


Smokin' Moment (from the Art of Burning)

by volant_endeavor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Image Description, Kanut's Anorak, Narnook has dips on the braincell, Tomkin is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volant_endeavor/pseuds/volant_endeavor
Summary: I literally just realized i can post to this site too.Here lies my own fanart for a brilliant fic that you should all go read
Comments: 24
Kudos: 326





	Smokin' Moment (from the Art of Burning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736617) by [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/pseuds/hella1975). 



> From Chapter 8: Choose Treachery; It's More Fun
> 
> Zuko's highlight is on point, but his emotions are MESSY
> 
> depression naps ensue
> 
> Graphic Violence tag will be for future posts.there will be specific trigger warnings in the notes, promise. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any typos that happen, please point then out so I can fix them. Thank uuuu

Image description: A picture of a watercolour painting of zuko looking up at the Aurora in awe. His head is tilted back, his mouth open and eyes wide. His scarred eye is narrower, and has a pale cast to it. The big, blue, fur lined hood of Kanut's anorak is falling from his head, but it got caught by that God awful ponytail. The ponytail is wrapped in red ribbon. The image cuts off at Zuko's chest. Above Zuko, the sky shimmers in waves of coloured light, mostly green. The rest of the sky is dark, with a hazy light on the horizon.]

[image description: A watercolour painting of three not-quite-men asleep in a cuddle pile by a fire. Narnook is on the left. He is sitting slouched, but upright, with his elbow propping him up against a nearby snowpile. His head is falling back, and his face is left mostly in shadow. His legs are criss-cross-apple-sauce. Zuko is in the middle, leaning with his back and head on Narnook's shoulder. His hood is framing his upturned face. His scar peaks out from behind his nose, In contrast to the white snowy backdrop. Zuko's arm is resting on Narnook's bent leg. Tomkin is laying to the left of Zuko. Their legs are tangled, with Tomkins overtop of Zuko's. All three dudes are wearing blue anoraks with fur lined sleeves, hoods, and edges. It is also of a slightly different style. Narnook and Tomkin are both wearing vibrant blue anoraks, brown pants, and leather and fur mokasin boots. Zuko's anorak is long on him, and a darker, worn looking blue. His pants are black with yellow stripes down the center of the lower leg. His shoes are black, with fire nation style curved tips. The bottom right of the image is dominated by a fire, which is the only light source in the scene. All the shadows stretch out, and darken from their proximity to the fire. The background shows four white some shaped structure, a wall in shadows, and the night sky. Smoke reaches up and meets the darkness of the sky. ]


End file.
